Electronic technologies are pushing the demand for increased data transmission speed (bandwidth) over wired interconnection systems, e.g., coaxial cable. Current problems of using coaxial cable interconnections for data transmissions are for example but not limited to: ground loops causing noise pickup, coaxial cable lengths that are resonant at certain frequencies with subsequent unwanted antenna effects that increase unwanted signal (interference) reception and emission, poor shielding effectiveness to electromagnetic interference (EMI), poor common mode noise rejection, and the inability to use ferrite chokes in wiring harnesses, e.g., for automotive applications. These coaxial cable weaknesses may reduce the reliability of high speed data communications when the signal-to-noise ratio thereof is degraded by the coaxial cable being subjected to electromagnetic interference (EMI).